Dragon Whisper
by 1PaperFantoRuleThemAll
Summary: A long curse has been passed down for generations. The 21st queen must end the curse, save her island home and try not to fall in love with the merchant’s son. SxD
1. Prologue

**Janice: Inspiration comes to us when we least think it does. So, ta-dah, inspiration! "Ich bin ein Beliner!" (I am a jelly doughnut!) Oh, before I forget, Amity Ville is now an island… I'm a genius, I know… Actually, I'm only slightly above average. The prologue will be short, but the other chapters will be longer.**

**Summary: A long curse has been passed down for generations. The 21st queen must end the curse, save her island home and try not to fall in love with the merchant's son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This idea is sort of mine, as my friend and I came up with it together.

* * *

**

**Dragon Whisper**

**By 1PaperFanGirltoRuleThemAll**

**Prologue

* * *

**

"_Do you know what you must do?" Merlin asked the cloaked figure._

"_Oh course, but, my friend," the cloaked figure said, "tell me, what do you read in the stars?"_

"_A prophecy."_

"_Merlin, I must know this prophecy. Does it pertain to me?"_

"_No, but a descendent."_

"_What will be the name?"_

"_Names are not important. What matters is you and your child are safe and sound on Amity Island. There are three things to know. One, she will have the name Manson. Second, she will end the long war. And, third, restore the glory of Amity Island."_

"_It…is a she?" the cloaked woman asked, an eyebrow raised._

"_Is that a sort of problem?" Merlin scoffed._

"_No! But, there's something more, isn't there?"_

"_Yes."  
"And…?"_

"'_And' what?"_

"_And, what is this curse?"_

"_In the stars I see… a beast."_

"_A beast?"_

"_Yes."_

_She paused before mounting her coal colored mare._

"_The twenty-first queen." Beneath the cloak, Merlin saw her smile. "Tell me, will she be pretty?"_

"_Beaphany!"_

"_What? I'm curious. Will she, Merlin?"_

_The wizard sigh and chuckled._

"_Pretty won't describe her, my friend. She'll look like you."_

_Beaphany pulled back her hood and smiled. Soft, gold tresses tumbled down her back. Her violet eyes glittered with glee._

"_Thank you, Merlin." She bent down to his level and kissed his cheek. "I hope to see you again."_

"_I as well, Beaphany. Go or you'll miss your boat. May the Goddess be with you!"

* * *

_**Janice: Like I said, the prologue will be short, but I know the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter One

**Janice: Yeah, two reviews! Sorry about the prologue, I couldn't think straight. Then again, it's hard to think straight when you're typing something up at night. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Summary: A long curse has been passed down for generations. The 21st queen must end the curse, save her island home and try not to fall in love with the merchant's son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

**Dragon Whisper**

**By 1PaperFanGirltoRuleThemAll**

**Chapter 1**

**Pain and Deceit**

"No!" I whispered to my mother. "No…"

"Samantha, please, this must be done." my mother said, her violet eyes pleaded me. "Now, remove your glove."

I did and revealed my hand. It was pretty, as it had never seen the sun, but one small flaw cursed it. My fourth finger was a blue-green and clothed in spiny scales. A black talon curved at the end.

I bit my lip and whimpered as she began to cut away at the talon with the knife.

I looked at the base of my claw. A scar encircled it.

When I was seven, I had tried to cut the cursed thing off with Cook's knife. Mother had come in and wailed, making me cut into the scaled flesh. She had thrown herself upon me and threw the knife away.

She now looked at my finger with a sickening sneer.

"How sad." she said, breaking the silence. "This is to be your ring finger." She set the knife down on the table and traced her creamy finger over my scaly one. "This is your only flaw, love."

I looked at her.

"Only flaw…?" I echoed in question. My cursed claw was my only flaw? The only person alive who knew of my claw and could look at it without screaming was saying this cursed thing was my only flaw.

"Yes, dear, your only flaw." She stroked my cheek.

I brushed her hand away gently and slid my gloves back on. I scooped up the talon shards and threw them into the dancing fire.

"What is wrong, love?"

"I'm tired of having to wear these gloves, I'm tired of keeping this cursed thing a secret, I'm tired of the Prophecy!" I said, waving my gloved hands in the air. I slumped back down in my chair, arms akimbo. My pink dress fluffing upwards as I threw myself on the chair.

"I know, dear. I promise you this," she said, sliding on her gloves. She wore them to protect me, "I will find a cure and then you can wed Prince Dashell. Don't cry, dear one." She wiped away my tears that had begun to fall. "Things will turn out fine."

Mother decided that the two of us should visit St. Josephs, a small school mother had attended when she was a girl. I had never been there, but it was known for it's healing abilities.

"It will take a weeks journey there and back, not to mention two weeks for your healing," Mother told me.

"We'll be a month away?" I asked.

"Dear one, yes. You do want to be healed, yes?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, no go along to pack your things."

* * *

My old nursemaid, Duhnell, helped me pack. 

"Samantha," she said, combing my hair with her fingers, "what is the need for your healing?"

"Mother says I cannot tell you." I said to her. "Duhnell, where is my riding cloak?"

"I have a surprise for you." She quickly bustled into her room, which was connected to mine. She came back with a deep violet colored cloth. "Your old cloak needed much mending, so I made you a new one."

I lifted the shoulders of the cloak from her hands and looked at it. It was made to brush the floor. A gold button (imprinted with my family's crest, a sword with a dragon wound around it) was sewn on to keep the cloak closed. The hood was deep. The whole inside was lined with werewolf fur.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"I saw the cloth in the cellar. No one soon was going to use it, so I managed to snatch it. The fur was from the werewolf your father had slain a few days ago." she beamed. "Here, Samantha, let me help you put it on."

She swept it around me, placed it on my shoulders and buttoned it. It fit wonderfully and was to be warm for cold nights.

"Wear it with pride." she said, swelling at how it fit me. "Come along now, we have to get these packs to Radimire." She hefted the packs onto her old shoulders and carried them down the stairs. I offered to help but she refused.

"A princess shouldn't carry heavy things, Samantha." Duhnell said.

"And you shouldn't either." I stated, hands on my hips.

She smiled and ignored me the rest of the time I was at the Manson castle. it was her way of saying "good-bye, safe trip" to me.

* * *

We rode until day's end, stopping at a cave of sorts in the middle of the forest. Mother and her horse wove to it, my horse and I followed. As we neared, I noticed a soft glow emanating from the entrance. 

"Mother," I hissed, "we should go."

She kept riding.

"Mother!"

"Come along, Samantha." Mother said as she dismounted. I sighed and followed.

She waited for me before going into the cave.

"Greetings, healer." she said, curtsying to a cloaked figure hovering over the fire. The figure turned to us and smiled.

"Welcome to my abode, Queen Pamela, Princess Samantha." the figure said.

Beneath the deep folds of the cloak as a once beautiful woman. Her face was scared with a terrible burn. Her dark hair was like the straw Radimire fed to the horses. The only thing lovely about this woman was her eyes, wide and deep set sapphires.

"Mother," I said quietly, "we should leave— _now_!"

"Hush, Samantha." Mother said. "Healer Paulina, tell me, can you cure her?" Mother pushed me forward.

She studied me, checking me up and down.

"Let us discuss this over tea." the healer sneered. "Maddie!" Paulina snapped her fingers and instantly a woman I guessed to be about Mother's age came out. "Bring us some tea."

The woman bowed and scurried out. She came back seconds later with steaming cups. The healer knew we were coming?

I examined this "Maddie." She was held a unique beauty about her. He body was weary from the strenuous work she must be forced to toil over, day in and day out. Her strawberry-blonde hair was braided neatly back, her bangs covering her eyes as she handed Mother her tea cup.

Mother eyed her wearily. Did she not trust this woman?

Maddie handed me a cup and smiled at me. I saw her eyes, lovely as blue-violet gems Father had in his treasury. I knew instantly she was a trustworthy woman.

Once Maddie had left the room, Paulina spoke.

"I have the cure," she said, "but it's _not_ cheap."

"Cure?" I asked. I suddenly realized why Mother wanted to be away for a month. "Mother, you promised no more healers!"

For the past fifteen years of my life, I had been forced to see various healers, all paid quite well to try and heal me. None of them knew exactly what should be healed, so the remedies were odd and did nothing for my hidden talon. I tried everything from a spiritual dance to roasted animal dung. Nothing worked, but still Mother persisted.

"Hush, love." she said now, brushing my cheek with a gloved hand. "I can pay any amount!" Mother threw a bag of coins, which clanked when they hit the ground in front of the healer. She turned to me and said:

"She is the one! She can heal you, Samantha, I know she can. She helped me to bring you into this world!"

"Strip her of her gloves!" Healer Paulina ordered Mother.

Mother yanked them away.

"No!" I cried, knowing it was of no use. Without my gloves, I felt naked. True I didn't want to have to wear them, but I did not want anyone to see my claw. I hid it in the folds of Duhnell's cloak. I did not want this witch to see it.

Paulina ripped the cloak away and studied my talon fiercely, ignoring my protests.

"It's a lovely hue." she commented. She traced her clawed fingers on my talon.

"Let go!" I protested, trying to yank my hand away.

"Samantha!" Mother said, slapping my cheek. "It's for the best. Once you're healed, you can wed Dashell. I promise. Paulina can _mend_ this curse. She has brought a dead child to life before my eyes! I've seen her heal and know she can heal you. Trust me, Samantha."

I looked into my mother's eyes.

"I… I trust you." I said.

Paulina sneered at that and called for Maddie to get her some mustard and thistle paste. I knew the properties of mustard and thistle paste. The mustard burns, while the thistle cools. The constant hot, cold, hot, cold was said to drive one to insanity.

I had to trust this witch, for Mother. She wanted me to be healed so I would never have to show Dashell my talon, nor any man. So I could have lovely hands, like her. Oh, how I longed for such pretty, dainty hands!

"Drink this," Paulina instructed. She held out a cup. "It will help you sleep through the pain."

I took it and licked my dry lips. I slowly lifted it to my lips and drank. Almost instantly, I was knocked out.

* * *

**Janice: Tell me what you thought, anonymous readers. It may not be perfect, but I have to work on my writing. It gets better as it goes along, this I promise. The next chapter should be up next Sunday or Monday, I haven't decided what day to post these chapters. I tried that once, writer's block stuck and I almost died from it... not literally.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Janice: Yeah caffeine! Thank you NorahJones, anonymous reader (you know who you are, Danny will be in soon, I hope the description in this chapter suits you better, I'm working on decriptions and such), Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa, KinoLadyoftheDivine, Miko in Training (wait until you _meet_ him!).**

**Summary: A long curse has been passed down for generations. The 21st queen must end the curse, save her island home and try not to fall in love with the merchant's son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, so get over it.

* * *

**

**Dragon Whisper**

**By 1PaperFanGirltoRuleThemAll**

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl with the Deadly Secret**

Days must have passed before I woke in a hazy sort of conscious. My mind was muggy and boggled, my body ached, and my talon throbbed.

"Mother," I croaked.

"I'm here, hush." Mother said, stroking my hair. "It's all apart of the healing."

"My… my finger… Burns! Mother, my finger, it burns!"

Instantly, the witch was holding something up to my lips.

"No!"

"Drink," Paulina said, her voice low.

"No!" I waved my hand with the throbbing talon at her uselessly. "No!"

"Restrain her!"

I felt two strong arms hold my own to the stone floor. Mother?

The hot liquid cooled my throat and quenched my thirst. But, the mixture caused me the be slapped into unconsciousness.

Through the next few day, I woke with searing pain and thirst. Conscious, unconscious. Each time, the searing pain increased tremendously.

And then of three or four days in that state, I awoke to a cool feeling on my finger. I gasped, realizing it no longer burned as it once had.

And there was the witch, rubbing the cooling ointment on my talon. I looked at her confused.

"It is time." she said, her grin Cheshire and devious. At once, the pain returned. The pain was not caused by the burning mustard and thistle paste, no. She was pulling my talon off! I cried and struggled against her, but Mother once again held me down. I screamed, kicked, thrashed, bit, scratched, and sobbed all at once, but Mother nor the witch would stop.

I saw Paulina throw my talon to the floor and let my arm fall to the ground. Blood poured from the wound. The witch's cure had not worked. I felt some wretched sound pass through my lips in a croak and I fell once again into the one friend I had had these past few days, unconsciousness.

When I was finally able to wake without much pain, it was days later. I looked at my hand in which my wedding ring shall sit upon my finger. It was bandaged.

"It is all over now, love." Mother said, brushing my hair through her gloved fingers. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No, I…" I began. I didn't feel any pain. "I feel completely normal."

It was true. It was as if I had never gone through Paulina's cure. I felt perfectly fine, rested and better.

"Good." Mother smiled down at me. "She has awakened."

"So I've noticed." Paulina's voice said. She didn't sound too happy. "It's time to remove the bandages."

"Will we burn our gloves?" I asked, hopeful.

"Aye, we will, my love."

We both watched as Paulina unraveled the bandages. Mother's strangled cry of haplessness reached my ears.

My finger was still spiny, like a lizard. The same blue-green scales glimmered tauntingly at me. It was much deep in color, but I still found it oddly beautiful and cursed at the same time.

"You did not rid her of her Witch mark!" Mother screeched.

"There is only one other way…" the witch sighed. She pulled out a glimmering silver blade.

"No!"

"You shall _not_ maim my daughter. No prince would take her for his if she is maimed!"

Paulina raised the blade against my mother, blade towards her breast. Mother back away, frightened.

"Don't kill her!" I cried.

"Quiet, child." the witch hissed. Her eyes flickered fiendishly at me. "Know this, I have sent a scroll to a friend. This scroll has the cure to that Witch mark."

"Who has the scroll?" Mother pleaded.

"Who has the scroll, who has the scroll!" she taunted.

In an instant, Mother was upon Paulina, scratching her scared face. Mother held her wrists.

I screamed and felt myself thrown back against the rock wall of Paulina's cave.

When I could finally see straight, I saw Mother looking utterly surprised and a burning Paulina. The witch's screams reached her assistant's ear. Maddie had rushed in, unsure of what was going on, but when she saw the witch burning, she fled through the cave opening, a look of delight on her face.

"Put your gloves back on." Mother said, handing me my gold gloves that covered my talon.

"Mother," I said, watching as she packed our things, "Mother, what happened?" I ignored the witch's dying cries and the smell of burning flesh.

"Nothing, dear, nothing. Don't fret your pretty head, I'll take care of things." She grabbed out packs and loaded them on our horses. I went to help her, bust she brushed me off.

I grabbed the cloak that Duhnell had made for me. It smelled sweet and it was warm. I wrapped it around me letting the warmth sink into my chilled bones.

"Princess," a soft voice said. It was the woman, Maddie. "I beg you to take my daughter." She brought fourth a lean girl with orange-ish hair and blue eyes. She looked stressed and confused.

I gently took her bare, dirty hands in mine, and turned to Maddie.

"I will make sure she has a good home." I smiled at the girl, reassuringly. She looked between me and her mother. "You can trust me." I still held her hand, leading her to my horse.

I mounted and then helped her up.

Maddie held out a small, glittering object to the silent girl sitting in front of me. I never saw what it was, but I was sure it was something that meant a lot to the woman.

"Your daughter is safe the Princess's hands." Mother said, patting Maddie on the shoulder.

"We'll see each other again." Maddie said to her daughter.

The girl didn't struggle to go back to her mother, she simply sat there, unmoving, silent as we rode back to the castle.

* * *

We took our time, as we had a little less then two weeks to come back home. We spent a few days in a small town, whose healer recognized us instantly. The healer claimed to have the cure this time. Mother believed the ignoramus. So, I had a another healing trial. At least this time, I couldn't feel the searing pain of my talon and it worked…somewhat. 

After the healing session, I watched my new little handmaid. She was slightly taller than me and held a grace that any princess _should_ carry themselves with. But there was a flaw to her, she was mute.

"Can you write?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I handed her a piece of charcoal and a sheet of paper. "Tell me, what is your name?"

She quickly wrote it down.

_Jasmine._

It was beautifully written, much better than my own handwriting. Maybe I should have her be my scribe…

"Did you like living with the witch Paulina?"

_No. She was a cruel hearted woman who despised me._

"Do you miss you mother?"

_Yes, she was my mother._

"I wish I could send you back to your mother."

_So do I.

* * *

_

Father welcomed us back with open arms. He was worried, of course, for the fear of an attack from thieves. We had known about the recent attacks before we headed out. Luckily, we had no trouble.

"A feast for your return!" he said.

I found Duhnell and told her about Jasmine. My nursemaid was happy to meet my strange, new handmaid. The two instantly liked each other.

"Come along, you two, it'd be best to get you two ready for the feast." Duhnell said. "We have special guests."

"Special…" My eyes widened. Could it be? Could Dashell, the man I am to fall in love with and wed be here?

"Yes, now hurry along, you two, I still have to find Jasmine here a dress to wear."

I grabbed Jasmine's hand and pulled her along the winding, twisting stair case that lead to the east wing, where all royalty and their guests, along with handmaidens and advisors, lived and slept.

I opened my bedroom door to reveal the room that hide behind it. It was a luxurious, true, but was adorned with darker colors than most. The rich violets and greens, as well as blues and blacks, seemed to flow into a single space. Mother didn't agree with it (as I didn't agree to wearing pink dress), but on occasion, she admitted that the colors suited me (as I had to wearing the pink dresses). I guess me wearing those cursed things was the only way I could keep the dark colors in my room.

Jasmine seemed to like my room. Duhnell soon entered, seeing the curious young woman searching for something.

"Over this way, dear." my nursemaid said with a chuckle. She opened another door to reveal my washroom. "Can you make sure she gets a good washing?" Jasmine nodded.

I walked into the washroom and sighed. The water was steaming and it smelled of lavender.

Jasmine helped me to strip of the dirty riding clothes I had been told to wear for the trip to receive my healing. I was hesitant towards taking off my gloves. Duhnell herself didn't know abut my talon.

Jasmine pointed to my hand, then to her eye and then her head. I gave her a confused look. She took my gloved hand in her's, pointed to my talon and smiled. She knew about it. But could I trust her not to tell anyone?

I thought about this for a second. Who would she tell? Duhnell? My nursemaid needed to know anyway. Father? He didn't have the time to listen. Mother already knew. Cook? No, Cook was usually too wrapped up in making something sweet or tasty. She couldn't tell anyone, nor do I think she ever would. I could trust my strange, little handmaid carrying the most deadly secret in the entire kingdom.

* * *

The feast Cook had prepared was the most delectable thing I had ever eaten. I was happy to have Jasmine sit by my side and eat the food with me. I could tell she longed for her mother to be there by our side, laughing merrily. 

She was curious to those that were with us, so when she pointed to someone, I would tell her who they were and what they do.

"That's Lord Anrduke. He's my father's advisor. You'll like him, he's very funny."

She pointed to someone I had only seen one other time in my life.

"That's Prince Dashell." I breathed. "I am to be his bride once the curse has been lifted. His family thinks highly of us, that is why Dashell wants me to be his."

I watched my future king through most of the feast. He was athletic and quite tall. His short blond hair was due to a recent run-in with a dragon

"…She was a dig thing." he said. "Me and Kwan almost had her, too. But she got away only by chance."

Dashell's loyal companion, a tall, muscular guy was stranger than any I had ever seen. He had faded green eyes shaped like almonds. His black hair had been pulled back, to keep it from getting into his eyes.

"That's— " Father began, but he was interrupted by a messenger boy.

"Your, Royal Highness!" the messenger cried. "There's a ship that cannot dock. It is going to sink!"

* * *

**Janice: Well, here's the next chapter after a weeks wait. I finished it yesterday and decided this: Saturday it will be installed the earliest and Friday the latest. So that means, most of the time, the next chapter will be up on Sunday. I leave you with a cliffie. So, in a review, tell me what rocked, what sucked, and what I need to improve on entirely. I like to know what you think, flames are very much welcome, so don't be afraid. Anonymous reviews are good too.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Janice: Hello, everyone! I'm kind of obsessed with a few video games right now, so the story might be "all there," neither will the author of it. I'm listening to "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something… good song. Thank yous to: Kino Lady of the Divine (here's a taco), Norah Jones (um… no… yeah?), and Miko in Training (lol).**

**Summary: A long curse has been passed down for generations. The 21st queen must end the curse, save her island home and try not to fall in love with the merchant's son.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, we can only hope…

* * *

**

**Dragon Whisper**

**By 1PaperFanGirltoRuleThemAll**

**Chapter 3**

**The Merchant's Son**

Jasmine and I, along with over half of the castle, were racing down to the docks. Father and some of his men made it down already and were off in little boats. It was dangerous to try and save the boat at night, but Father _must_ do it.

_Danger…_ Something echoed in my head. _Danger…_

I heard Mother calling after me, knowing she wanted me to take the carriage down to the docks. Going by foot would be faster.

Jasmine pointed to a large boat that was low in the water. Father and his men were managing to bring it closer to the docks.

People from the village were beginning to gather and mingle with the castle staff. We walked through them, weaving and zigzagging through them. By the time we got to the dock, Father and his men, along with the men of the ship, were there. All of them were talking.

"Samantha," Father called, "here, love."

I walked over to him and the man he was talking to.

"Samantha, this is Jackson Fenton, a merchant from the east. His son was the one who slayed the beast."

"Slayed?" I asked. "Slayed what, exactly?"

"The dragon."

I felt a lump rise in my throat. My talon throbbed, my mind went numb. This merchant's son slayed the dragon? The dragon who killed numerous knights and dragon slayers, along with some of my friends? Was it possible?

"Samantha?" Father asked, concerned.

"It's… just hard to believe." I said softly.

"Would you like to meet the lad who slayed the vile beast?" Jackson asked. He had a hopeful glint in his eye. So, I forced smiled and nodded. "Danny, m'boy, come here, son!"

A boy, about my age, peeked through a crowd of people talking to him. He managed to slip away from them, apologizing as he did.

"Danny, this is the princess and her father. Say hello." Jackson said.

"Uh, hi." he said. He seemed nervous. "It's nice to meet you."

"Samantha!" came Mother's horrendous, undeniably recognizable screech. I winced and cursed the stars under my breath.

"You…! I…! I have nothing to say to you!" Mother said. She was acting like a little kid throwing a temper.

"My Queen," Father said, "have you heard? The dragon has been slayed! And this boy," he gestured towards the boy, "slayed him!"

"Uh, actually," Danny said, "the dragon is a girl, not a guy."

"Wait… dragons have genders?" Jackson asked.

* * *

They decided to hold the feast on the beach near the docks to celebrate the death of the dragon that has long plagued the island.

I was there, more out of obligation to the people and Mother, but I feared to see the dead dragon and Mother knew it.

"It deserved to die." she said airily.

"Did she?" I asked her. "What if she had a family?"

"Please, my dear one, don't think about it."

"Um, excuse me," Danny interrupted, "but we didn't have a proper introduction. My name is Daniel Fenton. I apologize for my father, he's a little… well, you understand right?" His eyes were hopeful. I smiled, he had a certain cuteness about him. Those big, blue, innocent eyes with his dark hair falling over his face…

"How'd a short kid like you kill that beast?" Dashell glared.

"Uh, I was lucky?"

"You better hope so."

I frowned. So _this_ was the real Prince Dashell! An idiotic, tough guy trying to impress Mother. I didn't like— or even love— someone who put another man down. I decided then and there, that I would not wed Dashell.

* * *

**Janice: I can't think of anything else! Gah! Writer's Block! Next chapter I hope to tell you more about Danny's family and his past. Remember every opinion counts, I like to know what I can improve on and what I did that you liked. Plus, with more reviews, I just might post the next chapter Saturday…or Friday! Ehh… sleep deprivation.**

**Muse: You're going to kill us all.**

**Janice: OMG! A talking muffin!**

**Muse: Where?!

* * *

**

**Cast of Characters thus far:**

Samantha

King

Queen

Jasmine

Maddie

Dashell

Kwan

Danny (Daniel)

Jackson

Paulina

Charolette the Dragon (yeas she has a name... I decided to name her at the last minute, she'll be refered as Charolette for the remainder of the story)

**Notice something? I had to change some names to make them fit in with the time period. I mean, who just named their son Jack back then? Or _Dash_ell?! I have to stop reading Vampire books...**


End file.
